Dear Finnick, Love Annie
by HannahBananax
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS! After Finnick's death COMPLETE
1. Finnick and Annie

**I was bored so I made this onee3 Please review :D**

A letter to Finnick:

Dear Finnick,

The doctors said I should do this, Writing you a letter. It's meant to make me feel better, it does but makes me worse sometimes knowing I'd never get a reply back from you and seems pointless.. It's been a week since your death and it hasn't sunk in yet. It will soon and It's going to hit me hard. I miss you, I miss you waking me up in the morning, Looking into your sea-green eyes. Your kiss, the way you'd hold me. Before I start crying, I thought I'd say this.. I know I didn't tell you, But I was 8 months pregnant before you left. The stress caused me to have an early labour, and the baby was happy and healthy. I named him after you, He looks so much like you. His name's Finnick Noah Odair. He's 5 days old now and I wish you could see him. He has your eyes and hair, Johanna and Katniss say he has my nose and mouth, but all I can see is you in him. When he's older i'll tell him everything about you, How you helped fight for freedom, I'll recite him that poem you read out at the Third Quarter Quell interviews. Tell him about the time you met me, When we were five and paired to work on an English project and all the girls were upset because I was the geeky one who had been paired up with the handsome boy. You tried flirting with me numerous occasions but gave up and we became very good friends. I remember the time you said you loved me, right before the reaping. The day before that.. My 18th birthday. Noah had punched me in the eye. You got a bit overprotective and kicked him where no guy should be kicked and when I took you upstairs to ask you why. Thats when you said. Then the day after, My reaping. My name was called, I looked up at you and you looked as if you would cry. You looked after me. Even when I had won and you stayed with me all day and night. I could never repay you for what you've done to help me in my life. When we got married in District 13, I didn't care for the people around us. To be honest I forgot. I was just delighted we were finally married. I love and miss you with all my heart.

Mrs. Annie Odair

xxx


	2. Dear Finnick, Love Annie - 1 year on

**AN: Wow! This is amazing! This is my most reviewed story with 12 reviews which may not be a lot for a lot of people but for me it's astounding! So to thank you all I thought I would do a second part to it. So here it is 'Dear Finnick, Love Annie' part two! Plus, I thought I would do it in the spirit of Mockingjay Part One coming out. Who's seen it and what did you think?! :) - Hannah x**

Dear Finnick,

It's been a year since my last letter so I thought I would.. I guess keep you up to date with things, although I always feel you around me. So here I am, sitting by your gravestone in District 4, writing this letter to you. The original letter is still here, a little bit rain battered but still in tact regardless. Baby Finn is in the pram asleep next to me, Well, he's not a baby any more, he's now one and like I promised, I read him your poem from the Third Quarter Quell interviews every night. He looks so much like you, again his eyes are sea green like yours and the curly copper hair. I bring him here every week, so he knows how much of a hero his father was.

It's lovely and sunny today but I can feel a storm on the way, You loved it when the weather was like this. When we would go to the beach, splash around in the surf, you would watch me and my pitiful attempts at surfing, and then once we were tired we would sit by the waters edge until the sun went down. Then after the 70th Hunger Games, you stayed with my all day and night, unless you were in the capital. I don't want to think about that, I don't want to even think about the games. They took you from me twice and it was the capitol who took me away from you, and then forever took you from me. I wouldn't change what happened because I probably wouldn't have met Katniss, Peeta and Johanna but I would change it taking you from me. I haven't wanted any revenge at all, I even argued you would back me up when Coin wanted to start a Hunger Games with the children of the capital. I already know how they would feel, they shouldn't have to send their children to their deaths. You would have agreed with me... Right?

I wish you were still here. But i've calmed down lots Finn! You would be so proud of me. Since Finn Jnr was born, I haven't had an episode, I thank Johanna for that. She's helped me plenty and she helps me look after the baby tonnes. When I feel an episode coming, she pulls me aside and walks with me to the beach so I can calm down and relax, she passes me Finn and I take one look at him and he looks so muich like you he calms me down. I still wear your ring too, I am always fiddling with it. I can tell Johanna misses you too, I hear her nightmares at night and she's screaming and crying. Gale tries to help her too, I think they love each other. It's so cute, The way they look at each other reminds me of us.

Anyway, I feel the rain coming and I feel Finn stirring. I have to go, I shall be back next time.

I love you,

Annie Odair xxx


End file.
